


Searching Home

by cas_septimus



Series: ask me politely and i may do it [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finding Bucky, M/M, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Because sometimes a home isn't made of some walls and a roof. Sometimes it's made of a pair of eyeballs and a pounding heart. And Steve Rogers will never stop before coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/gifts).



> All characters belong to Marvel
> 
> Prompt: Stucky. friendship! Stesha. All In. Two.

He was a traveller, riding a Harley Davidson across the states in search of a lost soldier. Left after James Buchanan Barnes stated taken by the enemy without any second thought because the military wouldn’t make any effort to got a sergeant back. A common sergeant who was not special and same with hundreds person in his position but nothing except everything for Steven Grant Rogers.

“This isn’t wrong, not a mistake,” Steve repeated it like a mantra as he drank the water. The ex-captain emptied the bottle, he could filled it later.

The motel room was silent. Steve used to play some old song to refilled his spirit and hope after rough day at road. But unfortunately, some sons of bitch who tried to rob him this evening broke the music player; forced him to sent his birthday gift to an electrician at the end of the road.

He then took a bath. The hot water loosened his muscle, made him felt better. He usually went to cheap motel; a motel that provided hot water costs high in this situation. But Steve _really_ had a rough day, so it would be worth it.

He was careful when came to the wounded area, his skin was bruised and he had new wounds. Road life was hard, especially when the country was in danger.

Steve didn’t use to had shower thought. Usually he did it quickly so he could bandaged his wounds and went to sleep; took some rest before left the motel after sunrise to searched his lover again. But today was slightly different. Today was twenty-second day after he ditched military and risked everything to found Bucky Barnes. And until this day, there was still no clear sign of Bucky or HYDRA yet and it kinda frustrated him.

 _How is Bucky? Is he ‘okay’?_ Steve asked himself.

Even if he didn’t know _why_ , Steve was sure if they wouldn’t kill Bucky. HYDRA must be wanted something from him; something important, something _great_. Because it was impossible if an organization like HYDRA took a sergeant as hostage and killed everyone except him but didn’t ask ransom or anything.

And fucking military didn’t take it seriously, it was  pissed and confused Steve at the same time.

_Knock… knock…_

The knock at the front door snapped Steve back to reality, made him startled.

“Wait a minute!” Steve shouted while  turn off the water and grabbed the towel. He quickly get dressed, put some pants and buttoned his shirt in hurry before opened the door. To found out a dangerous redhead stood behind the door.

“Natasha,” the blond frowned.

“Evening, Rogers. Will you let me come?” she replied calmly.

Steve was hesitate at a moment before he stepped aside and let her in and closed the door behind.

“Any sign of lover-boy yet?” the Black Widow asked him casually while sat at the edge of the bed.

Steve sighed in annoyance. “No,” he said shortly. “And if you excuse me, I need to fix some wounds.”

“A rough day, eh?” Natasha moved aside, gave Steve some space.

“Everyday is without Bucky,” Steve replied her. He took a needle and thread from his bag; also bruise cream and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wow..." Natasha studied him. "It's a _rough_ day, yeah."

"It is," Steve nodded and stitched a cut near his collarbone

"Which one is it? Former colleagues or HYDRA?" she asked.

"Interested party."

Natasha's eyes darkened, but Steve didn't see it. "Really?"

"Interested in my money and Harley to be specific."

"Oh."

Steve was done with the cut. Now he bandaged another wounds. "What are you doing here? Civilian life bored you?"

"Oh, Steve. i'm never a civillian. But yes, i'm bored, i haven't shoot anyone this month and James Barnes hasn't found yet."

The last sentence made Steve stopped his movement.

"Why, Steve?" Natasha said. "Do i surprise you?"

"A bit." Steve confessed.

Natasha chuckled. "Mind if i see your journal?"

"What journal?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The pathetic journal of seeking the taken sergeant. Created by Steven Grant Rogers twenty-seven days ago and currently in the bottom of your bag now."

Steve sighed. "How can i be surprise?"

"So?"

"Permission granted," Steve said, back to his wound. "I'm impressed that you _ask_ first."

"That's rude." Natasha started read the journal. "I can be polite if i want."

"Of course you do."

They fell into silence. Natasha was reading and Steve took care of his injuries. Those robbers were pain in the ass.

Natasha closed the journal. "You plan to go to HYDRA territory. _alone_.  A great gamble. Smart but stupid idea."

Steve turned his head to her and smiled. "Thank you."

Natasha looked bored. "You will die in the first day. You are always in the front line of battle, they know who are you and can recognize you easily."

"I'm a good fighter."

"You are a _great_ fighter," Natasha corrected.

"Yeah. So what is your solution?" Steve asked.

"I come with you, we have fun together." she replied.

Steve blinked. " _what?_ "

"You hear me, Steve. I can help you here. You are a soldier, not a spy; this is too risky for you. Besides-"

"Why?" Steve asked her in disbelief. "You may not be an enemy, but neither in our side. You are a person who love to watch we fight and burn before take the winner side. Why help me?"

Natasha gave lazy smirk, she appraciated him. "You know me so well, it's surprising."

Steve frowned.

"Perhaps it's because we used too childhood best friends? High school sweethearts? Losers who save each other and gain mutual respect and trust?" Natasha shrugged. "Besides, i like James, he is nice. And two is better than one. Isn't it?"

Steve opened his mouth to closed it again. Natasha raised her eyebrows. He sighed. "Are you really this bored?"

"Like i say, i haven't shoot anyone this month; and i like James."

"Right, _like."_

"Oh, don't be a pouter. I'm not going to steal your boyfriend. Don't we know each other since kindergarten?"

"Not really," Steve shrugged. "Nobody ever _know_ you, Nat."

Natasha nodded. "You get the point. But you can't deny if this is suicide and pointless unless i'm with you."

Steve cursed in his mind. She was right. But he wasn't sure if she could be trusted. She was Natasha and Natasha was... complicated. Sure they went to same kindergarten and high school, she was close to (mainly) Bucky and him. They also saved each other and counted on each other's back for several time... in near-death situation. But Steve wasn't _that_ sure to _trust_ Natasha. Civilian life may bored her and she admitted it; so maybe she was here to tracked Steve for military... or HYDRA, who knows.

Besides nobody understand the mind of Natasha Romanoff. Not him, not Bucky, not her 'parents', not even her mentor.

"Don't worry." The ex-spy turned moody neutral party smirked. "I have my own Harley." Like the main problem here was the vehicle or some shit.

Steve didn't say anything at first. But finally sighed and said, "sure. I always hate bully and get my ass saved by other at same time. Bucky's not here, so welcome to the playground."

"Thank you."

"Good. We are meeting in parking lot before sunrise," Steve told her. "Now if you excuse me, i need some rest."

Natasha smiked in triumphant, she stood up and walk towards the door; and stop. "Two more question, Steve. How do you know this isn't pointless? Why do you think James is still alive?" She asked without turned.

Steve stared the imaginary dot on the wall. "You know why. The oddness. Everything."

"And you are sure if they haven't get what they want."

Steve closed his eyes. "I have faith."

"You are not a prophet nor saint. How can you be-"

"Look," Steve cut her off. "You want to help me or not? Because this is clearly a gambling and you know it. So are you in or not?"

Natasha fell silent for a moment before formed a thin grin. "Don't worry, i'm in. I just need to make sure you know what are you doing now."

Steve snorted. He didn't want to said anything.

"Goodnight, captain," she said before walked away and closed the door. Left Steve alone in the motel room.

Steve sighed. He put back the med-kit and journal in the bag and prepared to slept. Today was a rough day, with the robbers and Natasha; he was exhausted and need to gained some energy before continued his search. The search of Bucky Barnes, the search of whom he belongs, the search of home.

Because sometimes, a home isn't made by some walls and a roof. Sometimes it's made by a pair of eyeballs and a pounding heart. And Steve Rogers would never stop until he came home.


End file.
